


Ближайшую вечность

by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Altered Carbon (TV), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: Только любовь может пройти сквозь время.
Relationships: Dino/Hibari Kyouya
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Тексты G-PG-13 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134152
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021





	Ближайшую вечность

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с «Видоизменённым углеродом» Р. Моргана.
> 
> Автор [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280), бета [PrInSe_Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/).

— Здравствуй, Кёя. Рад тебя видеть.

Голос у Дино приглушённый, вид гипертрофированно беззаботный. Улыбается и кивает кому-то в толпе, продолжая стоять спиной к своему настоящему собеседнику. У которого в ответ на приветствие на несколько секунд учащается пульс. 

— Я скучал, — добавляет Дино на староитальянском, чувствуя приятное напряжение от позабытого языка.

Кёя молчит, слегка, будто случайно, касается руки: почти неощутимое тепло запускает по телу ядерную реакцию. Дино прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь хоть так утихомирить разбушевавшуюся оболочку, в адских количествах вгоняющую в кровь дофамин и тестостерон. Почти на границе восприятия слышит ехидный выдох Кёи, который наверняка чувствует изменение его состояния. Дино жёстко ухмыляется, до резко проступающих морщин, на мгновение выпускает свою истинную сущность. Даже он считает, что в мафах осталось слишком мало человеческого, чтобы считать их людьми. Впрочем, его подобное устраивает: человечность в обмен на вечность — выгодный курс.

— Самое смешное, что я недавно сменил оболочку, — смешок у Дино глухой, будто залитый сжиженным углекислым газом. — Ты, я думаю, тоже.

Судя по колебаниям воздуха, Кёя кивает. Как обычно — молча, предпочитая не растрачивать слова зазря. Или не желая отвлекаться от приведшего сюда дела: не полюбил же он на четвёртом столетии толпы шумных травоядных.

— И всё равно я тебя всем собой чувствую, каждой клеткой, каждой органеллой, — выдыхает Дино, качая головой. — С собрания сбежал.

Уровень тестостерона в крови продолжает расти вместе с желанием развернуться резко, прижать Кёю к себе, уклонившись от трёх быстрых ударов, траекторию которых он может предсказать и без усиленной интуиции оболочки, впиться в губы поцелуем, пропитаться родным запахом насквозь. Это не про химию оболочек (на которую новое человечество привыкло списывать всё что угодно), это совсем про другое.

— Я люблю тебя, — почти неслышно, на старом японском, так же как несколько веков назад. — И буду любить ближайшую вечность.

Кёя хмыкает, и это достаточный ответ.

Из толпы раздаются панические вопли: кто-то из важных шишек, приглашённых на вечер, оседает на пол, захлёбываясь кровью. Дино смотрит мельком, с вежливым интересом: что-то похожее он видел во время католического теракта лет шестьдесят назад, их самодельный вирус после этого какое-то время пользовался спросом на чёрном рынке. Один из имплантов сигнализирует о попытке вторжения: Дино даёт доступ. В прилетевшем файле координаты.

Кёя чуть задевает его плечом, направившись в сторону жертвы. Дино задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, оболочка чем-то похожа на Кёю из прошлого, возможно, она с Харлана. 

До места встречи добираться два часа.

На фоне вечности совсем немного.


End file.
